


Night of the full moon

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Night of the full moon

A/N: This story is inspired by a picture drawn by Irishimo on both his Deviantart and tumblr. Credit to him

 

"Even a man who is pure in heart and say his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf's bane bloom and the moon shining bright."  
-Curt Siodmak

Ash Williams walk in the woods, in a chest, laying inside was the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, responsible for not only for his right hand being amputated but for the horrors he went through, blood and carnage haunt his mind with nightmares with the deaths of anyone he had already know and those he was surrounded him, which ended in bloodshed around him and his clothes. He believe that a cult laid a curse on him,  Ash had a good idea, if he destroy the both the cabin and the book together


End file.
